memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter One/Taris
(Space) The two warships fire on the Romulan scout ship approaching the Helena. (Helena, main bridge red alert) Come to course 003 mark 445 but keep us out of the Romulan Neutral Zone says Commander Core as she looks at Ensign Leigh. Aye, Commander coming to course 003 mark 445 says Ensign Leigh as she looks at the helm console. Klingon vessels you are conducting hostile actions on a former ally during the Dominion War, explain your hostile intent says Captain Tyson as he looks at the viewer watching the two warships shooting at the scout ship. Ensign Mason looks at his console as it beeps. Sir we're receiving a transmission from the Romulan scout ship says Ensign Mason as he looks at the console. Tyson nods at him to put it on the viewer. The screen shows the bridge of the scout ship and a familiar Romulan Commander that Tyson recognizes. Federation ship losing power to impulse engines trying to make my way to you now requesting assistance now says the Romulan officer. We're moving into assist you maintain your course and power says Captain Tyson as he looks at the viewer. Then the transmission fizzes out as it shows the Romulan scout ship taking damage from the two Klingon warships as it spins. Bridge to engineering prepare to extend our shields around the scout ship says Captain Tyson as he looks at the viewer. (Main engineering) Lieutenant Watson is working on extending shields around the Romulan scout ship. Done bridge but they won't take much punishment if those two warships open up on us says Julia as she looks at the power conduit console. (Space) The two Klingon vessels approach the Helena on both sides. (Main bridge red alert) Klingon vessels targeting our starboard shields where the scout ship is at and the ship is losing life support reports Lieutenant Mitchell as she looks at her console. Beam the Romulan Commander directly to sickbay have a team of MACOs there as well orders Commander Core as she looks at Lieutenant Mitchell. We're being hailed by the lead vessel says Ensign Mason as he looks at the console. Commander Core looks at Captain Tyson. Don't know, open a channel says Captain Tyson as he gets up from the chair and walks towards the viewscreen. On the viewscreen shows the bridge of the lead vessel. I am Jason Tyson Captain of the Federation starship USS Helena why are you taking pot shots at that Romulan scout ship? asked Captain Tyson. Greetings Captain Tyson I am Commander Rodek of the IKS Neg'var we're here to take the Romulan fugitive to the homeworld for crimes that she's committed against the Empire ''says Commander Rodek as Captain Tyson looks at Commander Core in surprise. You do know when a ship flees into Federation space you must go through the proper channels to extridate a prisoner says Captain Tyson as he looks at the viewer. ''Captain if it wasn't for Gowron restoring the Khitomer Accords I'd destroy your ship and take the fugitive by force but I have to abided by the treaty says Commander Rodek as he is frustrated about what Captain Tyson said and the transmission ends and the two ships cloak. Well we got an hour before he gets angry enough to open fire on us says Captain Tyson as he looks at Commander Core. Jason you all right says Susan as she looks at her Captain. Captain Tyson looks at her and smiles. I'm fine Susan, its just that Romulan Commander I've seen her before and Ensign get me General O'Neill on subspace says Captain Tyson as he walks to his ready room. (Captain's ready room) General we've encountered Klingon warships reports Captain Tyson as he looks at the montior. Captain I've read your report on the situation we're dispatching the USS Prometheus and Intrepid to sector 585 along the Neutral Zone, and in the meantime learn what you can from Taris and keep her out of Klingon hands ''says General O'Neill on the monitor as he puts the padd down and puts his hands on the desk. Sir, this Commander Rodek has his weapons trained on my vessel I have a feeling that if he opens fire I'll have no choice but to fight back says Captain Tyson as he looks at the montior. ''Captain both starships will meet you in sector 585 along the Romulan Neutral Zone and transport Taris to the nearest Starbase to gain information from her says General O'Neill as he looks at the monitor. Aye, sir says Captain Tyson as he looks at the montior. O'Neill out says General O'Neill and the transmission ends with the Stargate Command symbol appears. (Space, warp speed) The Helena is at high warp along the Romulan Netural Zone heading towards the Prometheus and Intrepid in sector 585. (Deck 5, sickbay) Captain Tyson walks into sickbay as two guards are at both sides of the door armed with phasers and compression rilfes, Tyson walks over to Dr. Tanner as she walks to him. How's our patient Doc? asked Captain Tyson as he looks at Doctor Tanner. She looks at him. Well other then having to sedate her to actually treat her injuries but other then that she had two broken ribs and a minor concussion says Doctor Tanner as she reported to Captain Tyson. Tyson and Tanner walks over to the biobed where Taris is laying at and Tanner gets a hyprospray and puts it on her neck and presses the button on it and Taris slowly wakes up and looks at her surroundings and then gets up slowly. Easy Subcommander says Doctor Tanner as she helps her up. Taris slowly gets off the biobed as she almost falls and walks around sickbay. Where am I?, what ship is this? says Taris as she stumbles around sickbay. Tyson walks to her. You're on board the Federation starship USS Helena, I'm Jason Tyson, commanding officer of this vessel you're safe here we're on our way to meet our forces along the Romulan Netural Zone where they'll take you to one of our Starbases and you'll be safe there says Captain Tyson as he looks at Taris who is stumbling around sickbay. Then the red lights start flashing as the comm system activates. Captain Tyson please report to the bridge on the double ''says Commander Core over the comm system. Captain Tyson left sickbay to head to the bridge. (Space, warp speed) ''Helena is at warp speed. (Helena, main bridge red alert) Captain Tyson walks onto the bridge as he passes tactical down the stairs and then walks next to Commander Core and turns to her. Report Commander says Captain Tyson as he looks at his first officer. She turns to him. Well we've been picking up some unknown signatures on our aft but so far Ensign Mason isn't picking up a ship Core reports to her commanding officer. Then the sensor alarm goes off as Ensign Mason looks at his console read out. Sensors are picking up several torpedoes heading our way reports Ensign Mason as he looks at Captain Tyson and Commander Core. Both Core and Tyson looked at each other. (Space, warp speed ) Three torpedoes come out of nowhere and struck the primary hull of the USS Helena as its armor plating flickers, with each hit from the torpedoes. (Main bridge, red alert) The bridge crew hang onto their consoles as the ship is struck four to five times by the torpedoes. Lieutenant Mitchell looks at the tactical console read out. Shields down to 56% reports Lieutenant Mitchell as she looks at Captain Tyson and Commander Core. Commander Core and Captain Tyson walk back to their chairs as the ship is struck again by weapons fire. Helm drop us out of warp we can't fight whatever is shooting at us without seeing it orders Captain Tyson as he looks at the helm as Ensign Leigh takes the ship out of warp. (Space) A warp flash appears and the Helena slows to impulse as the nacelles go into their flat position and then a Klingon battlecrusier drops out of warp as it decloaks and fires on the Helena. (Main bridge, red alert) One Klingon Neg'Var class warship aft reports Ensign Mason as he's looking at the sensor read out on the console. Tyson and Core look at each other in shock as the ship shakes again.